


Rossi's Granddaughter

by Sansa101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Relationship - Freeform, Grandpa and Granddaughter, Idiots in Love, One Couple, Oneshot Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa101/pseuds/Sansa101
Summary: A collection of short stories involving one of my original character Francesca "Frenchie" Rossi in her loving wholesome relationship with Dr. Spencer Reid. With her overprotective grandpa David Rossi watching like a hawk.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.

The music bounces off the walls of the crowded bar as the BAU team settle themselves around the table. Making toasts to another case closed and the unsub put away behind bars for life.

“A job well done, you guys did good.” Hotch says raising his scotch glass to one last toast and the rest of the team does as well. When the team quiets back down, talking lowly amongst themselves Rossi looks past Derek’s head toward the entrance of the bar.

A smile takes over his usual stoic features, he stands up which causes the others to watch him as he greets a younger woman. “Frenchie, what are you doing here?” Rossi asks the younger woman after they embrace.

“Nonno, I'm here to meet the guy I was telling you about. What about you?” Frenchie asks, cocking her eyebrow.

Rossi points behind his shoulder at the team’s table as he tells her, “I am here with my team, just having a few drinks.” Frenchie looks behind him toward the table and her face lights up with a big world stopping smile.

Rossi sees this and turns around to see who it was that had his granddaughters attention. And he sees little Spencer Reid standing up waving at Francesca. “Bambina, please tell me your boyfriend isn’t Reid. Please.” Rossi says with hands together in a praying position.

Frenchie rolls her eyes at her grandfather’s pleading face and strolls past him to hug Spencer. Rossi nearly faints at the sight of his precious girl hugging the boy wonder of the FBI.

“Dang Reid, where did you find such a beauty from?” Derek’s voice breaks Rossi out of his haze. As Spencer tells the team how he and Frenchie met, Hotch stands up and walks toward Rossi, scotch in both hands.

“You never told us you had a granddaughter.” Hotch says giving Rossi a glass while walking to the bar. Rossi takes the glass from him and follows him to the bar, he sits down leaning on the counter.

“She was never a secret, I just never mentioned her before.” Rossi says taking a sip of the scotch letting it burn his throat.

“She’s in good hands, Reid’s a good man. He seems to be half way in love with her if not all the way. You should have seen the way his face lit up when she walked through the doors.” Hotch tells Rossi as he watches the young couple laugh at something Garcia says.

“I know Reid is a good man, Hotchner, she is just still so pure. And I wanted to keep her that way, keep her away from the world we live in. But now she is with Reid, I am afraid the light in her eyes is going to go out.” Rossi says sighing and gulps down the rest of his drink.

Hotch nods his head, understanding where Rossi is coming from. But he turns back to the happy couple and sees the light Rossi told him about in both of their eyes when the other glances at each other when one looks away.

“That still is on in Reid’s eyes if only a little dimmer. But her’s is never going to go out Rossi.” Hotch says then leaves the older man at the bar.

Rossi turns back around to watch the couple as Frenchie leans her head on the shoulder of Spencer. He curls his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him as if he is afraid that she will disappear on him.

“Yeah kid, you got it bad.” Rossi says pushing himself away from the bar toward the entrance.


	2. Water Park Mean Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to the water park to cool off but some mean girl wannabes start trouble for the resident love birds.

It was a rare weekend off for the team, and since it was still summer they decided to go to a water park. Spencer pleads with the team to leave him be, he tells them about the amount of gems that infest the waters that are used by everyone. 

“Reid, you got to relax.” Morgan tells him as he shoves him out of the truck. Spencer hits the pavement, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. 

Morgan comes around from the other side throwing his arms around the shoulders of Spencer and Garcia. 

“Alright baby girl, let’s roll.” Morgan says walking to the entrance but Garcia elbows him. Pointing to the side of the group, with a shit eating grin on her face. 

“Well Reid, I knew you were going to be you so I brought reinforcement.” Garcia says just as Frenchie walks up to the group. Wearing a black bikini top that stops at her midsection and ties in the back, and a yellow plaid swim skirt that stops mid thigh. 

Spencer’s face breaks into a big smile as he goes to hug Frenchie. His face lights up as Frechie kisses his cheek when they let go of each other. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at home?” Spencer questions wrapping his wrap around her waist. 

“I was just going to be at home but Penny called and told me they were going to kidnap you and go to the water park.” Frechie says while waving at Derek and Garcia. 

With that ending the conversation the group walks to the entrance and pays for their tickets. 

/-/

“I wanna go down that slide!” Frenchie shouts pointing at a tall red and black water slide, Spencer’s eyes widen as he takes in how tall it is. 

“Can we maybe try a smaller slide?” He asks with a shaky voice. 

Frenchie shakes her head and pulls him toward the slide, after picking up the floaty.

They make it up the first few flights of stairs with no problem but on the fourth flight Frenchie stops to take a break.

“Spence, I need a little break.” She says leaning against the rail, he nods his head and places his hand on her shoulder. 

“Oh my gosh, if her fatass can’t go up the stairs she should just stick with the wave pool.” They both hear from a group of passing girls. Spencer’s head snaps to glare at the group as they pass, Frenchie shrugs her shoulders.

“I am fine now Spence.” Frenchie says and they pick the floaty back up and walk up the rest of the stairs. 

Once they reach the top they are stuck waiting in line behind the group of girls that passed them on the way up. 

“I am going to ask the lifeguard what we should do with our sandals, okay?” Frenchie asks Spencer walking past the girls toward the lifeguard. 

“There she is, dude what is she thinking wearing that bathing suit? Nobody wants to see all that flab or stomach.” The same girl says and all the others laugh. 

Spencer stares at the group, wanting to say something but not wanting to cause a scene until he hears. 

“I saw the other couple that came in with them, and the other girl is a porker too. How do these whales get with these good looking guys?” Another girl says throwing her hand up to further exclaim her point. 

Spencer drops the floaty and walks toward the group, fuming about everything he has heard this group say about his girlfriend and now about Garcia. 

“Alright I have had enough! I heard you say all those disgusting things about my girlfriend and now you brought our friend into. Into 2018 the second leading cause of death was suicide in people aged 15 to 34. So all these things you are saying could cause someone to feel sad about themselves and want to harm themselves. You need to stop, now.” Spencer says to the group glaring at them as well. 

The group of girls look at him surprised and then look around themselves to see everyone else is staring as well. All of the girls turn pink as Spencer shakes his head walking back to his spot in the line. 

“It’s not our fault your girlfriend can eat her weight in food then wears that kind of bathing suit.” The same girl from before says.

Which causes Spencer to turn back around quickly. 

He marches to them again this time not very calmly, “I told you to stop! Yet you keep going, why to save face because you’re embarrassed about being called out on your bullshit?” He asks while opening and closing his fist. 

Spencer was going to say something else but Frenchie places her hand on his shoulder and pulls him toward her. 

“Hey tiger, it’s okay. Please calm down for me.” She whispers in his ear while rubbing his arms up and down. 

He breathes in deeply then lets it go while trying to calm himself down. Frenchie rubs his face with her thumb gently trying to further calm him down. 

“Don’t let a bunch of idiots ruin our day okay?” She whispers, placing a kiss on his cheek. And Spencer nods his head.

~ 

“You guys can go down the slide now.” The lifeguard says to them.

They place the floaty in the water and sit down, they push the floaty going down the slide. 

/-/

After a few hours Spencer was finally able to calm down enough to actually enjoy being at the water park with his two best friends and his girlfriend.

“Hey, Frenchie can I ask you something?” Spencer asks as they sit in lawn chairs by the pool. She nods her head. “How come what those girls said did bother you?” 

“It did bother me, but I have been told things like that my whole life. But I don’t let it dictate my life anymore, let them have their opinions. I love myself.” She says smiling.

Spencer smiles at her then kisses her cheek, “My beautiful, confident girlfriend.” 

"Plus you try being David Rossi’s granddaughter with his fantastic cooking and not having at least three plates.” She says causing both of them to break out into laughter. 

“Alright lovebirds it's time to leave, let’s go!” Derek calls out and the group leaves the water park, just a little bit closer than before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This chapter is based off what happened to me and my friends at a water park. The bathing suit Frenchie is wearing is based off of my own. It was not revealing at all, did not show more than a sliver of my stomach. Even if it did, those girls had no right to say what the did about me or my friends. Thank God the life guard stepped in before I had started a fist fight with those Mean Girls rejects.


End file.
